the dog and the fox
by naruxgaara
Summary: just read


**The Puppy that fell for the Fox**

**This is my first story so please be nice but ya constructive crit. is wanted**

There was a puppy born into a family of 6. His name was Rain, Rain Kinder. His family was made up of him his mom and dad and his older sister and his little brothers. Well Rain was the black sheep of his family so to speak. He was different in some way he could feel it. His parents could see the signs but where to ignorant to take the time and talk about it. This is when Rain was in first and second grade. We jump ahead six years it was Rains first day at a new school and he was scared out of his mind. He does not make friends easily. He was different, an outsider. So when Rain got to his first class the teacher made him walk to the front of class and this is where the story begins.

As I walked up to the front of the class I was thinking to myself this doesn't even matter they won't even like at every other school I have been to. As I got to the front the teacher addressed the class to shut their mouths. The teacher introduced herself as "But u can call me Ms. Trinh if u like it is a lot easier to say and spell," she said with a broad smile on her face. Then she told me to introduce myself to the class. "Hi" I said in a half way attempt to look calm "My name is Rain Kinder," I think Ms. Trinh could tell I was nervous so she motioned for me to sit next to a red haired dog or at least I hoped he was a dog. He looked odd he had a long nose and black paw fur that made him look like he was wearing gloves and his ears were funny looking to.

As I was sitting down the boy said "Hi my name is Rena" with his paw out I said hi back and shook his paw then sat down. The group of desks where pushed together to made a pod like shape. About 5 minutes later and the bell rang. The boy that was sitting next to me was getting out of his seat when he noticed me staring blankly at my schedule. He walked up to me and was looking over my shoulder reading what class I have and when they were. As he was reading the red and blue ink of the time and class he was pointing out the classes we had together and where they were at. He had realized that the next class we had together was math our second class of the day. He looked up at the clock it read 8:55. "Damn" he said with a jump as he was pulling me along with him down the hall to his locker. He hand me a stack of lined paper and a pencil and red pen. "Are u sure this is all" I asked with half the stack falling out of my hands. Rena caught it just as it was starting to fall. He put the stack that fell back on top of the stack "You will need it trust me," He said with a smug look on his face.

We were late to class but because Rena was helping me out he was excuse for being tardy. There were to seats open in the front so I sat in one and Rena sat in the other one. Then class began. Now if there is anything I have learned from moving from school to school it was never ask the teacher to repeat what they say, that is the easiest way for teachers to single you out and embarrass you by making you come up to the white broad and do the problem. I figured I would just ask Rena after class if I had any questions. After half an hour of the most boring math class I have ever been in. Lucky after math was art class a subject I excelled in. I walk into class and find the table to sit at unfortunately Rena was not in this class so I had to try to make new friends. I sat next to a girl that looked like a body builder that could smash a cinderblock with her pinky finger. That's when everything started to go south. Today we had to paint a portrait of your favorite thing. So I went and grabbed some green a little red and a yellow and poured them in a painting tray and I accidently spill some red paint on the girl's painting I found her name in the paper, her name was Mary, and told her that I was sorry. But Mary would not take that and walk away no she has to threaten me with the beat down of the century. Thank god the bell rang or I would have probably would have to of gone to the nurse for a paint brush sticking out of my ear. So after art class I had to go to reading class with Rena. As we walk in I looked over at Rena and realized what he was; a fox my new friend was a fox. I could not believe it foxes where suppose to be a trick like thief that would do anything for a quick dollar. I did not confront Rena about this because he was my only friend for now. The reading teacher walks in and tells the class that today was a day where u could talk with your friends because she under planed and did not have anything for us to do. So I went to talk to Rena. As I was talking to him we came on the subject of this girl sitting in front of us. "Ya she looks alright but not for me" I said with a half smile on my face. He turns his head and looks at me with this face that was saying 'what did u just say' "But she is the cutes girl in school," then that's when I think he got it. He looks at me then turns away quickly and muttered under his breath "You don't like girls that way do you," I said ya so what you are a fox and I not making a deal about that am I. He gets up and walks to one of his other friends and started talking to him. As Rena is doing this I think great made a new record kick moving on my first day to school now I get to and start all over. Rena walks back to me sits down next me and asked me if this is the reason that I act so weird in front of people is because I don't want to be rejected by them? I said "ya it happens every time I can go to a school maybe seven months without anyone knowing then somebody finds out and spreads it around school and they make my life a living hell. So then I have to move and then it starts all over" I start to get glassy eyes. Then Rena does the most unexpected thing he gets up and moves his chair closer to me and hugs me. I could feel my face getting red and hot. Then he whispers in my ear "it will be alright no one will hurt you as long as I am here to protect you" at first I thought he was doing it to get me to shut up but then when a half hour break came up I realized that what he said was true because as soon as Mary spotted me on the bench outside she out and grabbed hold of my shirt and punched me in the ribs breaking at least two of them. Then she was about to punch me again but this time Rena came out the door full speed knocking Mary off over her feet and knocked me out of Mary's grasp. I landed hard on the ground blacking out from the pain of my ribs hurting and because of the hard landing. When I came toI was laying there on the ground looking at the now bruise Rena when I realized that he was not a fox at heart. He was a friend first and a fox second I could not sit there and watch him take the beating that was intended for me. As I slowly get up I get caught in his eyes a shade green that could never be recreated. It made me see every bump in his life just by looking at them they looked old wore out and abused. This was my chance to show myself that I could fight for myself instead of running away. He gave me the strength to fight and I did I took hold of Mary's shirt and punched her in the face. Making her drop Rena on the grass to make sure he had a soft landing. Then did what any person would do when faced in that situation I punched her in the gut and double over. Then she got pissed and grabbed my shirt again by this time Rena was had a little fight left in him so he kicked her knee **hard **making it pop out of the joint. She stared to scream in pain and she hopped all the way to the nurse's office. The whole way there you could hear her cussing up a storm. That was the end of Mary bothering me or Rena. I helped Rena to the other nurse's office and get him fixed up. This is when the most best parted happened as I was taking care of Rena, which got us out of class for the rest of the day, he hugs me again and whispers in my ear "you aren't the only one around here that different," he pulls back with a big grin on his face and then comes closer to mine. Then I could feel his soft lips against mine light at first but then add more and more force finally ending when he need to get air. I smile at him "I guess that means that I finally have a boyfriend," Rena kisses me again conforming what I said through his kiss saying "Well, duh"

After that kiss the two became inseparable, they went everywhere together, they held hands every time they had the chance, and they even kissed each other in public. Then when they get out of high school they both got accepted into NXK school of modern writing and art. They live off campus in a brown ranch style house. This is where our story continuous;

After I get home from a long day of learning how grammar evolved from random babbling to what we have today. I stabled in the door and landed in the red chair that was use for taking your shoes off in. I glance up and see Rena siting on the coach drawing a bunch of cans stacked in a pryrid shape. I wondered if he had stacked them that way or if the teacher gave him life size model of the cans. Then I get up and head to the


End file.
